Azureyan Civil War
The Azureyan Civil War was an armed conflict between the Azureyan Republic and the Monarchist Azureyan Revolutionaries (MAR), which later formed the Greater Azureyan Empire. It started on Jal the first, 4601 after the Re-election of Overseer Dan Morrow of Azure and lasted 36 years. The conflict spanned the entire Azureyan Territory, from the Perseus Arm to the Orion Spur. The first sparks of the civil war happened in the former Capital Planet of the United Azureyan Systems, Edena (currently the Capital of the Greater Azureyan Empire), but it quickly spread to the rest of it's system, and then to neighbouring ones. The longest lasting battle in the war was the Battle for Edena, which was the first and lasted 35 years. Prelude to War Orion Sector The Orion Sector was the Galactic District located in the Orion Spur. It was relatively new, having only 62 controlled systems. This means that it wasn't as developed as the rest of the systems, most of them only having small colonies on planets. Due to it's underdevelopment, it was very susceptible to Pirate Raids and difficult to control all the way from Edena. This ended up reducing the migration rate and leading the colonists fear of being raided at any time. At the time when Dan Morrow of Azure was running for Overseer for the 5th time, he promised to protect the Orion colonies and eventually raise it's development level to something acceptable. Industrial Sector The Industrial Sector was one of the first Galactic Districts created for the UAS. That Sector spaneed the area around Crab Nebula and borders the Far Rim and Agro Sectors. As the name already suggests, it was a heavily industrialized region in the Azureyan territory. Due to it being heavily industrialized, it was mostly populated with machines and Eclipsians. Dan Morrow of Azure had promised to fully mechanize that area if he was re-elected for the 4th time. Pierre Daniel of Azure Pierre Daniel of Azure was the Overseer that came before Dan Morrow of Azure and also his father. He ruled for 49 years and is known for starting the Colonization efforts in the Orion Spur, approving the Crab Sphere construction and winning the Eclipsian Uprising. Before ending his term, Pierre approved a law to increase the penalty for practicing religion and this caused many problems for his son's government. Religious Terrorism The Religious Terrorism period began after the anti-religious law that was approved during Pierre's final months as Overseer. 398 years before Pierre's election, the Anti Religion Law was approved after the Gerin Treaty which ended the Great War for Eden. It was signed by Overseer Gerald Jensen of Azure and it banned every religion inside Azureyan territory. Due to the recent war, no one dared to protest against it and the law took some time to be fully integrated. After enforcing it over the years, several religious groups tried to fight against it, but were quickly supressed. After the anti-religious law was approved by Pierre, more people started to fight against it, which ultimately resulted in the Religious Terrorism period, a period of violence caused by religious groups. Overseer Dan Morrow of Azure managed to successfully deal with the terrorists and during his second term, most of the terrorism had died down. Elections Before the war broke out, Dan Morrow of Azure was running for Overseer again, representing the Democratic Party of Azure (DPA), but barely won against the second biggest party, the Royal Party (RP). The DPA ended up winning the elections again, re-electing Dan for the 5th time. Causes of Secession Eclipsian Migration During Dan's final term, he managed to increase the mechanization in the Industrial Sector from 75% to 90%. This caused the Eclipsians that worked there to be forced out and they ended up working more around the Core Regions. The Eclipsian presence caused many people to dislike Dan Morrow's mechanization effort, but he ignored the population's complaints over Eclipsians and moved on. A high percentage of the population was outraged, and that's why the RP was the second most voted party, because they promised to make an Eclipsian Sector in order to concentrate the Eclipsian population there. Religion Religion was banned over 500 years before Dan's final term, and prior to his government, Pierre had caused more religious revolt. Despite that, the RP was secretly religious and they wanted to bring back religions. That information never leaked, until the 07/01/4601 when the elections were concluded, otherwise known as the Bloody First of Jal. Outbreak of the War War Diplomacy Monarchist Victory and Aftermath Category:Wars